Universal Language
by SoulofSol
Summary: For Loonyloops. How Jupiter's parents met. Max encourages Aleska to write a journal entry to their future baby of the Russian and other merged wedding traditions. Why Max lost it over the telescope. JA Fic Challenge: Nino, Mrs. Dunlevy, Katherine, and others.
1. The Language of the Universe

Only Aleska, Max, and Jupiter families past parts for Loonyloops for they write better than I ;)

* * *

It was Thor's day and the applied mathematics professor was finally done for the day. On the way home she saw a crazy guy in the wrong type of clothing freezing and staring up at the sky.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Aleska asked him.

"Isn't it a marvelous?" Max enthusiastically replied. Still in awe of the telescope and it's new modifications.

Overjoyed like a child with a new toy and full of life, "Tonight the sky is completely full of miracles."

It is true, the stars shine the same for everyone, she thought before saying, "Yes, the stars are wonderful but please put a jacket on to not freeze."

He laughed not at her but at himself like mischievous boy, "my lady, where do they put the meat to keep it fresh?" he asked.

"On ice or hanging in the cool air?" she didn't understand the reason for such a question.

"I am a meat popsicle..." he laughed some more, "we are all meat popsicles!" then he got serious, "The stars remind me of how small and insignificant we are yet how every life is precious. To the butterfly three days is eternity, to a dog eighteen years is a lifetime, but to us eighty years isn't enough. I try to live as if every day was my last day that is why I didn't care for a jacket... Sorry for my rambling. I'm Maximilian Jones the Astrophysics professor, my lady."

Oh such sweet manners and such passion she thought before saying her name. He forgot about the stars and stared at her instead then he noticed what he was doing and blushed. Aleska fell in love right there. She saw in him to be a man who knew how to be passionate and how to be humble and not arrogant.

"You are going to be one if you stay out any longer… would you like to join me for some coffee or tea?" She asked him.

"Ah, my lady I do not wish to burden you with my company." He replied.

"Oh, Professor Jones I insist and you can talk about the planets, the stars, and help me talk some sense to my sister Nino who likes to dabble in astrology. Please." She somewhat begged.

Max couldn't resist, "As you wish, my lady." He raised her hand and gave it a kiss.

Aleska couldn't believe her own actions as she opened the door to her place. He stopped in front of her door to give a worried look then smiled before saying, "you have the table of elements, and 'Minkowski addition of sets' framed as artwork!"

"I'm a practical person who likes to use math to help make our lives better. No fancy theories here just real math based on reality." She said it proudly.

That amused him immensely and retorted, "Not everything is what it seems. And the unseen is more important than what can be seen…"

She laughed and motioned for him to sit down on one of the two wooden chairs around her tiny kitchen table, "Oh so you're into quantum mechanics too?"

As he sat down he put a finger over his mouth as if to say quiet, "Quantum Astrophysics but that's way too advance for the university and people will have me committed or worse killed." Max said the last part by slashing his throat with his finger, sticking his tongue out, and being funny about it.

"Will you help me with my sister's obsession over astrology not astronomy? It is talking about the stars and planets." She asked while putting the hot water on for tea.

Smiling at her, he commented, "The magic of astrology is science not understood. The current version of the system is corrupted but passable to those that can interpret it. Using the original system will give better results. I'm sorry I only know that's not the original and not how to find the information needed for your sister."

Aleska giggled at his attempt not to insult her silly sister. In his presence she felt she couldn't think. "What is your favorite planet?" she asked a stupid question as the kettle whistled.

In her presence he forgot to be cautions, and answered "Jupiter the biggest most beautiful and most powerful planet in the solar system."

She thought of course because that planet has the most gravitational pull and saves Earth from most of the asteroids. Aleska placed the tea in the infuser and in the kettle. And he asked the same question of her. She replied Earth because it's the planet I live on.

Over tea he let her talk about her Applied Mathematics classes and her dream of switching it to an Applicable Mathematics class. He asked questions, seem really interested in her work, and didn't mind at all that she was a smart woman. Of course she thought she was smarter than him since he deals with theories and she deals with reality.

Aleska was infatuated with him but all he wanted was friendship. For over a year Max accepted all her invitations until she wanted more. And maybe he shouldn't have given her that one rose on March 8th. He wanted more too but didn't want her to get hurt so he retreated and tried to make her go away yet she would show up before and after his classes.

Finally Max decided to be true to himself and take the risk. The risk that someone would love him even with all the horrible things he had done and still must do. He promised to make the world better and he will with someone like Aleska by his side.

Picking a chamomile bouquet of twenty one flowers, Max was about to knock on her door when it got answered by Nino who squealed joyfully at him and dragged him inside.

"What does Ma'at's third eye have to do with Libra the tree of knowledge in conjunction with Virgo the harvest, and Scorpio the winged seraph-serpent that used to be all three signs in one…?" Nino asked.

Max put a finger to try to calm Nino and before he could ask where is Aleska she came down the stairs to find out why Nino was yelling in excitement.

As Aleska came down the stairs Max got on his knees, "The queen of my heart therefore the queen of my universe will you be my partner for this lifetime and if you can put up with my quirks maybe forever?"


	2. The Wedding

The day before…

We went to Max's church where the priestess and priest sanctified the rings. I was dressed in what seemed full regalia, a red ornate dress with gold details and a heavy veil was placed on head. We exchanged them in the presence of God, my sister Nino, my parents, his parents, and his best friend. You will know by now that I'm not a religious or spiritual person but I felt a pulsing powerful presence emanating from the center altar of that building and wondered how they were able to achieve that feat. That was the last time I saw him till the next day.

His family wanted to uphold the old ways and my family adored it. My love showed me the schedule that I wasn't supposed to see but with all the excitement I forgot it.

The women in both families helped me bath in "magical charmed" waters. I tried not to laugh at the silly notion of magic nor did I care what silly concoctions they had mixed in the water to make it seem iridescent. Standing nude on a tiny white bassinet just big enough to encompass my upper body, they gently poured the "magical water" over my head as all the women slowly rubbed it onto me while the tiny amount that was left pooled at my feet.

Nino, mother, and the rest of the women in my family gasped as supposedly wrinkles disappeared from my body. My skin did seem better when I saw it in the full length mirror the women on his side brought.

Traditions say that the water I just bathed in is to be given for Max to drink. That is so unhygienic! But what annoyed me the most was his side calling me "young princess Aleska" and him "young prince… a name I can't pronounce" in which Max tells me that it means an old name for the sun. They also bow and curtsey which makes the rest of my family to do the same. My family thinks is funny and Max's family takes it so seriously you would almost think it was life versus death instead of a wedding. Sigh. I will make sure you will strive to be a prime minister or president before I let you entertain such notions as prince or princess.

This morning

Nino told me that my parents had bought a whole new bedroom set and placed it in our new apartment. Max your father insisted that we sell our homes and move into a small pair bonding space, one bedroom apartment, to save for our future. I agreed, imagining us spending time studying our favorite subjects and discussing our favorite books together. It has been only one day and I can't believe I miss him. I was so distracted by my feelings that I missed part of Nino's story telling me about our family cleaning and priest(ess) blessing our room.

Also it was weird that in this day and age they held two separate pre-wedding parties; one at my parents' house where I wait impatiently and one at his parents' house.

I was surprised when his mother came into my room, all that bowing made me nervous that I bowed back to her. She bowed full body to the floor in response to my bowing. So annoying! None of these silly superstitious rituals make any sense to me. Yet I love him and if bathing in magical waters, praying to invisible beings in the sky, and doing other silly things makes his family and turn him happy then I'll try to have a better attitude.

His mother helped me get into bigger more ornate red dress. It was shinny and it almost seemed like a Hindi dress instead of a Russian one. Your grandma, my mother braided my hair into one braid. Then a red veil, which was heavier than the last one, in the front was like a beaded curtain. I like things to be practical and this dress is anything but practical. A civil ceremony at a government building would have made me happy.

It was finally twilight. Even though I wasn't supposed to, I watched from the upstairs window as the procession was getting near my childhood home. His parents' must be high to have all the lights in the streets dimmed and all our neighbors waiting as if it were the old tsar coming to pay a visit.

From afar I saw the flames of multiple candles burning blue cyan, so those aren't real candles, followed by the main priest and priestess holding together the pole of a huge cross with wings. Then his whole family of over two hundred in four lines, four people holding hands, by order of age. The tiny toddlers walking while the children helped from behind and as they got to the main family heads his both sets of grandparents threw silver looking coins to the crowds. Finally I saw Max sitting on a bear and his best friend the best man walking beside him.

When in front of my childhood home, Max saw that I saw him, smiling he winked at me. After unmounting, he and his friend bowed in the four directions before entering my parents' house.

My little one there are so many details in this wedding that if you want to know them all, you can ask your auntie Nino. I write this for you because Max your father insisted to show you that you are wanted and loved by everyone. Your father says that there will come a time when you will not believe him and that you will not believe me either. I scoff at such negative thoughts but he says he is being a realist.

I know that I don't sound that motherly yet and I think it is silly to write to you, our baby when we haven't been married or been that intimate with each other. Your grandma and your auntie Nino thought it was a great idea because according to them and most people, marriage is for begetting children.

Back to the pre-wedding celebrations, Nino broke one huge circle loaf of bread your great grandmas baked together to feed everyone; it supposed to mean that we are all one family now. And one big wheel of cheese that the farms your father's family owns produced. He said that milk all over Russian and all over the continent made up that wheel of cheese. I think it is ridiculous to waste transportation, fuel, and time for such a thing but feeling my surprise at such a waste he explained to me that it is to represent the unification of humanity. He is such a dreamer.

My mother-in-law asked permission from my parents to comb my hair. It was explained that the one braid would be separated into two to signify being married. Your dad had grown his hair too and my mother made his one braid into two too. I looked into his eyes while our hair was being braided and knew I made the right decisions. When the braiding was finished, we were showered with money and poppy seeds.

Our parents blessed us one more time, held our hands our fathers holding our right hand and our mothers holding our left hands, to bring us outside to a carriage that had been decorated with different flowers. Only the two of us traveled to his church in the middle of the wilderness. Everyone else will join us in the morning.

I gazed at him through the red veil and the red beads. Smiling he gazed back at me and told me how much he loved me in between kissing my hands. Silly tradition says I am to keep silent till after the main wedding ceremony and I did well during that ride.

Unlike the one in the city which is made of stone, he tells me this church in the middle of the grassland is made entirely of wood not one single piece of metal in its structure. Your father's family patronizes many churches of many denominations.

When the carriage stopped he stepped out. I followed and off the carriage step he carried me into the church and into the left wing where I will be sleeping. It's going to be weird sleeping in a church at least the different wood smells are pleasant. Also there isn't any electricity out here and I'm writing this by candle light.

The door to my room opened and it was your father. He wasn't supposed to see me until after the crowning main wedding ceremony tomorrow or was it after everyone came into our bedroom to give us gifts and blessings? Your father's family is odd.

He said he will never ever mention it again and that I shouldn't write this down but I want a record of it for when he or I lose our minds. I should tell him no and that I changed my mind about marrying him. Yet I still love him even after all his crazy ramblings that he has murder billions of beings. I'm getting ahead of myself. Maybe I'll rip this part out and burn it later…

My Max said he came to tell me the full truth. Get this my future baby… just writing "future baby" down is so odd. This whole day has made my mind mush and his ranting didn't help. I can't believe I'm writing this down or if anyone will believe me.

Your father, your father says he wasn't born on Earth. Breaking my silly bow of silence, I asked him if he was an alien. And what did he answer? He said we're all aliens… that all humans are aliens. I thought he was joking and laughed it off by saying to abduct me in his spaceship. He didn't think that was funny at all. Replying to my joke, he said he hopes I never see the inside of a spaceship and that he and his people would do everything possible to keep me off one.

"Your people?" I asked.

"Yes, my family members aren't by bloodlines but my colleagues. They are my people." He let out a sigh. "Aleska, I love you with all my being and I want you to know the true me, what I have done, and must do before I can truly ask you to be my life partner, my wife."

"I don't care what you have done in the past. I only want to know of our future."

"My love… to know the future we must know the past for the past is the future."

"Stop speaking in riddles and don't excuse it by saying it is quantum biology, mechanics, physics, whatever. Say it as simple as possible."

"I will say it in mathematical equations but you won't believe them or how advance we are. Speak to your sister in the morning if you still want to know… Maybe… maybe it is better that you don't know now but instead we will tell you when the universe is better for everyone."

"Our world but us, you and me, and our family first then the world," I corrected him.

"Yes, when I have paid my penance against all the lives I have taken; The BILLIONS of LIVES that have enhanced mine."

"Oh! You're a remorse omnivore an ex-vegan who would rather live off the air and sun. My sister Nino did that for a while. It's ok Max, my love, we can be vegetarians but that won't stop the others from eating meat. It's just how the world works the bigger predators eat the prey a few of the herd." Oh that was the wrong thing to say because he kneeled beside me and cried.

I added "and if my sister accepts you then this conversation can wait for later. I trust my sister even when her version of reality doesn't match actual reality."

After what seemed a long time he stopped crying to tell me "I want your acceptance and if you do accept me, this will be the last time I will say anything that the general population would rather not know except in fairy tales to prepare our little one."

"I accept you just as you are Maximilian Jones or whoever you are, I love you!"

"Please, Aleska my love, sleep on it for tomorrow there will be no turning back. I promise that if you say yes, my people will protect you. My people will be your people. To be one loving family that live for serving and balancing the universe… our world."

"Yes, my people will be your people also. And yes that is what I want to help with applied math and its applications to modern life we can change our country and maybe the world."

He smiled and was relieved by my words, "we will change the face of the universe."

I laughed at him retorting, "I will be glad just to change the world."

Your father tucked me into bed and sang your song. Remembering what he and Nino said of it, that certain tribes consider the day of a baby's conception not when the parents got together but when the child was first conceived in the mind of the mother. The child in spirit would sing the song to the mother, the mother would teach it to the father, and then to the child's village.

Well my little one, your father is more feminine than I and I'm more masculine take charge kind of lady. So he heard it first. He tells me you will be a fierce like a lioness of a girl. I let them, him and Nino, have their fun. I told him to stop Nino with her superstitious astrology instead they encourage each other with their silliness. Still I am excited to hear his song being sung by his family members before the crowning wedding part of the ceremony.

Maximilian's song: time machine – stone language

"I dream of days without end and long for sleep without fear.  
I hope to walk through the night and know this will come true.

I dream of life lived long and full, and long to see our children grow. I hope for better days to come and know that they will come soon."


	3. Conception

Your conception day

We took the day off dressing in white and sang your song all day to call your soul home. I sang it in Russian and he sang it in his language.

Wandering child of the Earth  
Do you know just how much you're worth?  
You have walked this path since your birth  
You were destined for more

There are those who'll tell you you're wrong  
They will try to silence your song  
But right here is where you belong  
So don't search anymore

(Chorus)  
You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
A masterpiece in the making  
The blue in an ocean of grey  
You are right where you need to be  
Poise to inspire and to succeed  
You'll look back and you'll realize one day

In your eyes there is doubt  
As you try to figure it out  
But that' not what life is about  
So have faith there's a way

Though the world may try to define you  
It can't take the light that's inside you  
So don't dare try to hide  
Let your fears fade away  
Chorus x2"  
Wanderer's Lullaby by Adriana Figueroa

All our family is excited and mine thinks he is heaven sent and that we will make great parents.

I was asleep when your father waited up to greet the day, sun on the farthest opposite point from being highest in our sky, saying a prayer in his language which he says is older than the Sumerians. Of course I don't believe it's older than the Sumerians but he believes it and we don't have any way to verify his claim so I let it go. His spiritual group counts a day from the darkest time to the brightest time; meaning that light will always win over dark. I'm supposed to ask Nino to write down for you something about Earth's position compared to the sun, other planets, and galaxies.

Being with him has made me believe in something greater than all of us. Yes, your mom the pragmatist is starting to waver on her stance. I think any atheist will change their minds when being embraced by his… our group. Describing the feelings I feel when I'm with them won't do them justice. My tears are making the ink smudge. I love them and I love you my daughter even though I haven't met you yet.

He has made me believe that he knows you. I told him to stop the reincarnation sayings since I'm not ready to hear it yet and instead tell Nino, who eats every word he says. Sometimes I wonder if he should be with your aunt instead of me. He assures me that we belong together, fulfilling a spiritual contract, and that Nino is just helping me as his backup if he has to work; for when you want answers to questions I can't or don't want to answer. WORK. He talks as if his work is his life. Not the work at the university but the work our spiritual group does together.

They stayed up all night making preparations and saying prayers while your father and I slept. Other couples have gone through this ceremony too. The positivity of the group makes it fun with the many celebrations of the small accomplishments.

A few hours before dawn a horse drawn carriage picked us up from our apartment taking us to the same field we were married. They avoid technology during ceremonies but they aren't a hippy group because during work they are at the forefront of technology in our country.

It's raining and thundering as we leave the carriage. Getting rained on, your father and I walk barefooted towards the field. I see them all dressed in white twirling with their pointy hats. If you were a bird and looked down upon them it would be as if they were planets twirling round and round while at the same time following another circular pattern.

They part and all bow playing the royal game again. When we get to the center instead of being a circular rug there is a white floor that seems to be made of ivory. It has mathematical equations some I understand but most are probably what your father calls quantum physics biology which I scoff at since there is no such thing.

When I step onto the floor, I am surprise it isn't slippery and that it is warm. I couldn't count how many people where bowing to us. Later I found out that many leaders from spiritual centers everywhere came for our celebration of you. It made me feel like a queen. I was surprise but shouldn't have been when the front circle row stood up I saw your aunt Nino who put her palms together and nodded at me.

In the center your father Max kneeled to kiss my stomach. I felt awkward when everyone else kneeled and I was left standing. The warm rain felt wonderful. And now thinking about it the rain should have been cold.

Everyone sang in that language while your father said some words that he wrote for you. See silver insert.

Lullaby by Loreena McKennitt includes a poem by William Blake

"O for a voice like thunder and a tongue to drown the throat of war!  
When the senses are shaken, and the soul is driven to madness, who can stand?  
When the souls of the oppressed fight in the trouble air that rages, who can stand?  
When the whirlwind of fury comes from the Throne of God,  
When the frowns of his countenance drive the nations together, who can stand?  
When Sin claps his broad wings over the battle, and sails rejoicing in the flood of Death;  
When souls are torn to everlasting fire, and fiends of Hell rejoice upon the slain, O who can stand?  
O who hath caused this? O who can answer at the Throne of God?  
The kings and nobles of the land have done it!  
Hear it not, Heaven, thy Ministers have done it!"

Wow, it was so beautiful and they way the sung it sounded like a song of hope but I just read it now and found out it's about WAR?!

The rain stopped and the before dawn sky became full of stars like I had never seen before. It was as if I could almost touch the stars. The sky is full of miracles!

They stood as one and sang your song in their language as they all whirled together including your aunt Nino. Your father whirled around me, while three other beautiful radian young ladies I hadn't seen before whirled in a complicated pattern around us. I was later introduced to them only by their last name since they were representing their family and not themselves; Dunlevy, Kepler, and Basilides.

That night your father and I became one. He says we became four that God's grace and creativity brought you to us. No one will ever know me deeper in mind, body, and soul than your father. I love him with all my being and I hope that you will find the happiness I have when it's your turn. You can think me crazy but I felt your quickening.

Your aunt Nino told me that some religions think the soul enters a month after conception, some right after birth, I think it was at that moment, yet your father says that part of your soul was hovering near us right after our wedding. Nino told me to write that part down.

You are my love. You are my life. All that we do it is for you.


	4. A New Life

Your father spoils me by taking me to the spa every week since your conception. I share a soothing bath with the other pregnant ladies of the group. We receive great nutrition and vitamin shots for us and for our babies, you. He keeps trying to make me postpone my work till I have you but I promised myself to work till you are at least six months.

I was fearful they were going to hurt you when they stuck those big needles onto my uterus and your developing self. They showed me Agouti mice studies, epigenetics trials, and some secret human trials that our government is supposedly running to make super humans. I laughed at the last part yet the science is referenced and makes sense to me. Your father gives us a vitamin c shot in the morning it gives both of us energy, small doses of trace minerals in the afternoon, and a vitamin b complex at night before bed for helping repair my cells and help yours develop to your highest potential.

Your father has an obsession with the telescope I gave him as a present and has done so many modifications that I don't understand. We can see really close to planets as if it was a satellite passing by and tells me that important information for his work is hidden in it.

My favorite part of our daily rituals is when he massages my belly, your current home, and talks to you as if you where already here and could talk. He hates the petroleum jelly but that's what I like instead of the non-petro lotion that he likes so we take turns.

This will be my last entry. I have written everything from our wedding to now and your aunt Nino wants me to burn it. I almost did; good thing the fire wasn't ready and only messed up the back cover. How can I write this?

Your father is gone… or as his group would have said ascended to his next life. I don't feel anything. And now instead of mourning with our families I must leave and go into hiding to the states. Nino and the new group members say it's for your protection that there's a century old vendetta out against you. I try to ask questions but they won't answer me. It is crazy that I must leave everything behind and sneak in without paperwork into a country that doesn't want any more immigrants. I'm taking this book with me so that you may know your parents' history together and as he said to know that you are loved by many.

Nino tells me that only three are alive of all the people who came to your conception celebration. I remembered when he was paranoid telling me a city in the U.S. and to just drop everything and go. Now Nino and I have to escape to disappear away from the group when we make it to New York only on words he told me right after your conception; words that he only said to me. I know Nino will believe me. This will be the first time I do something that is so opposite of my personality. I trust you Maximilian Jones. I trust you who ever you were, my love.

Life keeps going and sometimes we forget the past. I wanted to forget about this book. I wanted to forget about a life I would never be able to have. Your aunt Nino and I must live in the shadows to protect you. After so long, I write in this book… your book because of what happened today but as usual I get ahead of myself when it comes to emotional things my mind becomes jelly.

The Dunlevy's were the emergency persons that your father had for us. You and their little girl have become close friends or the closes person you let near you. We clean the houses of all the members and employees of a separate branch of your father's spiritual group. Also that none know that I was your father's wife and that you were born within their ranks. Mrs. Dunlevy said other things that were so absurd I don't even remember it.

They told Nino and I that for now we should all pretend we are poor immigrants who just clean houses and need a leg up in society but she assures me that Max left us all the resources needed for anything you would ever need. She emphasized NEED and that you are supposed to learn the difference between need and want. I got angry at her that day when she told me that you need to learn how to be grateful. You a baby learn to be grateful? A baby is grateful for everything. I wanted to slap her for insulting you but then remembered that she is protecting us from vindictive family members. Mrs. Dunlevy still won't tell me why.

Right after you turned five, I was happy to find my cousin who has cut off ties with the other part of our family over who knows what but I'm glad for family. Not caring what the Dunlevy's think, we move in with them; we need our family. The Dunlevy's were ecstatic when I told them we three would have to share a room together in my cousin's house. You were not happy at all but it was necessary as it gave us the opportunity to show you that family is more important than things or having your own room.

Now back to why I'm back to embracing our past and writing in this book. The members are not supposed to know who we are that's what the Dunlevy's told me. Yet yesterday our first day at an eccentric single mom's home, we overstayed our welcome since she doesn't want her daughter to associate with people she hasn't approved. The way she talked to me before we took the job was extremely disrespectful but as punishment for moving out of their control err the house the Dunlevy's had for us they only give us rude people to work for. Their work pays a lot more than cousin Vassily and we don't have to share.

This lady's house is adorable and cozy the total opposite of how she treats us. The good thing about it was that the single mom gave you permission to play with her daughter's books and toys which included a portable planetarium in the attic playroom if not I would have turn this job down no matter how much the pay per hour. Also since she likes things perfect she is the only one who pays per hour all the other houses are one set fee.

The single mother came home at the set time with her nine year old daughter in tow. I saw her and bowed my head to apologize. She ignored me and in Hebrew, may be thinking I don't know it, said to her daughter, "Do you remember the bees?"

"Yes, mother."

"Well there are drones around the house today. Ignore them so that they may finish their tasks."

Well I knew the lady saw us, immigrants as animals and now had the proof. Right then and there I wanted us to leave and finish a week from now. I went to the bathroom upstairs to calm down before I would say something I may regret later.

When I came out, I saw that instead checking if the window sills and outlets are clean, you were playing with the planetarium. But what shocked me was that the nine year old kneeled and bowed before you. She was crying and you where the one ignoring her since the six year you were still mesmerized by the stars projected onto the ceiling.

You saw me and I pointed down till you finally saw her.

"Why are you crying?" you asked her.

Instead of answering she hugged you and you hugged her back. I was amazed because you hate people touching you and we've been working on that with our family.

It was the first time you smiled at another person since we moved in with my cousin. Your tantrums and silent treatment have lasted weeks. I finally saw your pessimistic attitude disappear. Something had changed in you.

I closed the door praying that her mother will stay downstairs. Later you talked to your second cousin about you being a VIP meaning a Very Important Person in the universe that you are an angel from heaven and that's why it's hard to follow the rules here since the rules don't apply to you.

Kiddo you made my day. I will show that prejudice lady to give everyone a chance. Letting your aunt Nino teach you Russian, Hebrew, and Spanish as she wanted you to learn, I now acquiesce to her teaching you anything she wants; including the past that still hurts and that I don't want to remember.

Jupiter my daughter I love you unconditionally. There is nothing you have to do or don't do, say or don't say, but just be the best you and yes even the worst you. I'm here for you.

* * *

Identical DNA mice one is diabetic/anxious and the other healthy/relaxed  
"What happens in the womb can last a lifetime"  
beginbeforebirth org /the-science /epigenetics


	5. The Argument

"Please, Nino stop filling my daughter with crazy notions when I ask you to babysit while Aleska helps me with my research projects," Mrs. Dunlevy complained.

"It's just harmless fantasy," Aleska responded and Nino kept her face blank or she would laugh.

"No it is not and she knows it." Mrs. Dunlevy continued raising her right hand "distractions" and raising her left hand "truth" puts right hand on top of left, "combined equals fantasy."

Aleska gave her a you've-gotta-be-kidding-me look, "What does a sun-maker and the six winged archangel queen who keeps an elven fairy under a glass and just in case it tries to escape she clips its wings, fights with the dragonfly lady, and babies a full grown dragon have to do with reality?"

Mrs. Dunlevy ignores Aleska to look straight into Nino's eyes, "the sheep who know how to open the gates get shot… my Katherine was home birthed too. Jove doesn't care about us little people at the bottom of the corporate ladder."

Arrgh I need a raise! Mrs. Dunlevy (Mrs. D) thought. Just then she realized she lost her temper and laughed telling herself I should have taken the blue pill!

Nino replied, "I thought you would be happy that Katherine (Kat) would gain the same knowledge… I apologize it won't happen again but that won't stop Jupiter telling them herself for Kat is her only true friend."

Mrs. D, "No! They aren't friends and I think I am done playing these games. I am sending my daughter to an all girl boarding school where she will stay out of trouble and learn this blissful reality."

"Kat is Jupiter's only friend. Please don't, Betty. Also, Kat is only six! That's too young." Aleska said.

Looking at Nino Mrs. D said, "I don't want my daughter or I to be in the middle of the cross fire. I will do it slowly so that our daughters' friendship naturally disappears."

"Why?" Aleska asked.

Going against the group's protocol Mrs. D thought, oh I'll tell you but if you can't handle it we'll wipe it from your memory.

"Do you like hamburgers and steaks?" Mrs. D asked.

Aleska, "Yes. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Mrs. D tried to explain it in metaphor, "All the devout Hindus worship the cows for they are the givers of life and substance. Only the secret guardian high priests are allowed to eat the flesh of cows to prolong their life that their knowledge will be passed on the next guardians. That is how it used to be here on Earth. That is how it used to be in the known universe but people have become greedy. Everyone wants to live longer including those that don't contribute."

"What?!" Aleska gave a look of confusion.

Behind Aleska Nino was shaking her head and trying to tell Mrs. D not to say anything else because Nino knew her sister would think that they are crazy but Mrs. D kept going.

Pointing at Aleska, Mrs. D said, "Traitor! You're cow that gave birth to a human."

"Birth to a Lioness," Nino said making it easier for Aleska to understand now that she knew Mrs. D wasn't going to stop.

Aleska now thought they were both crazy. She knew her sister can be a little kooky and now remembers why she doesn't like it when those two get together.

"A lioness that no matter how much she's taught to love her cow family, her instincts cannot be stopped. Also, THEY know. I don't understand why they haven't attacked us," Mrs. D said.

"The company and us, are good. The main representative told me that they wish for our little lioness to have an average life and that as long as we didn't interfere with the system that they will let us live," Nino added.

Aleska ignored all the other crazy talk and asked, "We can go back home?"

"Sorry Sis. I asked and they said they can't guarantee that subsidiary will follow our agreement." Nino answered.

Mrs. D "Their name?"

"He only told me his last name 'Besoldus' and to say 'time is not important; only life is important.' He came out to tell us not to live in fear but to enjoy each moment because we are protected by our legion. Before I could ask for an explanation, he disappeared." Nino said.

Mrs. D let out a sigh of relief.

Aleska trusted her sister's instincts and Max's word that she doesn't have to listen to this, "Since we are all protected then Jupiter and Kat can still be friends."

But before Mrs. D could answer Kat ran into the office shouting excitedly, "mama watch!" as Jupiter came in too proudly running behind her.

Everyone turned to look at Kat. She opened her hand to show three pennies and with her whole being moved them to float in the air.

Mrs. D was angry and looked at Nino for an explanation. Nino didn't give one. Aleska thought it was a funny trick.

Suddenly Jupiter, Kat, and Aleska's bodies dropped to the ground as if they were knocked out.

Nino, "You could have warned me. And I don't know how to do that therefore I didn't teach Jupiter that!"

Mrs. D, "Then who did? For something has changed for her to all of the sudden start doing that."

Nino told her of Jupiter saying that she was an angel who came down to visit Earth. Of course she didn't tell Mrs. D that Jupiter thinks the rules don't apply to her. Also that because a little snobby girl from another faction of the group bowed down to Jupiter Aleska gave Nino permission to teach Jupiter all that Nino could teach her.

"I am disappointed. We have overestimated your abilities. You should have been able to instantly detect the change in Jupiter's system. Her connection to the main source has probably been restored because this lifetime is temporarily separated from the past lifetimes so that Jupiter feels loved by the universe and since she hasn't yet committed atrocities the energy flows freely. That's my guess but we will see what the elders will say. Hopefully they will reprogram her energy centers to how Master Jove left them."

"It's just a silly penny trick. Elizabeth, not everything is life and death."

"Yes, yes it is. You will see once you are born thrice. Reality is much crazier than any of us could have imagined."

* * *

This answers why the Keepers (monitor aliens) must test Katherine Dunlevy's DNA because she wasn't born in a hospital either. Also why Jupiter and her are close friends but not the close.


End file.
